


[6188] Ordinary

by kayoing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoing/pseuds/kayoing
Summary: 現實設定，剛剛搬家到新宿舍的元室友男子偶像61和88。





	[6188] Ordinary

是已经搬到新宿舍之后的事情，他们两个已经不再是睡上下铺的室友。

他记得那天空调坏了，联络了维修，却说最早第二天才能来修理。天热得待不住，队友们都跑了出去，各自找去处捱过这一天，宿舍里只剩下他和金钟仁。

金钟仁并不是特别受得住热，他只是还没醒来。这人真奇怪，朴灿烈心想，明明昨晚十点不到就看他一个人默默躺下了，截止现在大概已经睡了超过十二个小时，却还是丝毫没有要起床的意思，就连早上队友接连出门时弄出的动静都没能把他吵醒。

至于朴灿烈本人，并没有什么特别的理由，他想，自己还留在宿舍没打算出去找个地方吹冷气，并没有什么特别的理由。

他坐在金钟仁房间的地上读了一会儿漫画——之前把一部分玩具和漫画都搬到了金钟仁的房间，金钟仁的房间空空荡荡，自己东西太多，金钟仁物欲太少，刚好他也不介意。读到精彩处朴灿烈忍不住拍着地板哑哑地笑，床上那个人翻了个身，用毛巾被把自己的脑袋挡上了，发出几声好像是在抗议的哼哼。

朴灿烈把书阖上，塞进书架上收好，蹑手蹑脚，姿态笨拙，尽可能不发出声音地把门关上，溜进客厅。

他盘腿坐在沙发上，一个人静静打了一会儿游戏。久了又觉得没意思，想着金钟仁醒了或许也会想先吃点东西，进了厨房默默做了大概够两人份的泡菜炒饭和汤。他还在犹豫该自己先吃还是等一等金钟仁的时候，金钟仁终于从卧室出来了。

刚起床的金钟仁，似乎也没有那么好看，嘴唇肿肿，眼皮也肿肿，眯着眼睛，在客厅的茶几和沙发上盲目地摸索了一会儿，终于找到昨晚随手脱下的眼镜。戴好眼镜之后，也顾不上整理睡得乱糟糟飞起来的头发，抓了抓肚子，盯着沙发上的朴灿烈怔怔地看了一会儿。

“……嗯？”朴灿烈被他盯得发憷。

“好热。”

“空调坏了。”

“所以大家都出去了？”

“嗯。”

“那哥为什么还在家？”

“……”

他和金钟仁就这么对望僵持着，他不知道该怎么回答，也猜不透金钟仁为什么这么问，只是盯着金钟仁的脸，不知不觉就开始走神，心想，这个人为什么会不好意思让人看到素颜的样子呢。

之间又发生了些什么，朴灿烈印象模糊。大概都是些再寻常不过的事情，两个人坐在厨房里，分着吃炒饭和汤，只剩两个人的时候，全员出席时略显局促的餐桌反而有些宽敞得过分。金钟仁吃东西的时候很安静，大口大口地吞着米饭，咀嚼得时候好像总是只用一边，脸颊上鼓起来一个好笑的圆形，简直像漫画人物一样。他眼睛很大，又总是好像有什么委屈似地微微把嘴唇撅起来一点，姐姐粉丝们看到他这种样子应该会觉得很惹人怜吧，脸颊鼓鼓，简直像在生闷气的蜡笔小新。

这么想着，鬼使神差地就把手伸出去，碰了碰他的脸。

做出这样的事情当然莫名其妙，朴灿烈以为自己会被揍一拳，好像有时候玩笑开过头，金钟仁气鼓鼓地反抗自己那样。可金钟仁并不像是要生气的样子，只是呆住，脸还是一边鼓起来，恍若无念无想地眼神放空，朴灿烈不知道该不该把手收回去，

他匆匆把脏盘子拿去洗了，金钟仁也像是落荒而逃似地闪出厨房，不一会儿听到浴室的水声，大概是去冲凉。

他终于能毫无顾虑地把电视音量调大，电视上放着之前一直想看的电影，此刻好像却好像无法完全投入其中。金钟仁出来以后，在他旁边坐下，中间刻意地隔出了一个人的距离，套了一件素色的T恤，不知道为什么有点欲盖弥彰的意味——他在宿舍明明总是光着膀子毫不在意地走来走去的，为什么只剩两个人却反而介意起来了呢？可也捱不过没有冷气之后的室温，他犹犹豫豫，好像在暗暗地留意朴灿烈的样子，只过了五分钟，就把T恤一把脱了下来，露出锻炼后筋肉结实漂亮的身体。

电视机里在播什么他已经无心关注 ，以至于此刻也无法回忆起来了，只记得恍惚之中两个人都互相盯着对方，意义不明的凝视，而后身体就慢慢地靠近、靠近，他又一次伸出手，用手背和手指的侧面，在金钟仁的胳膊上轻轻地摩擦。大家都去练了身体，可金钟仁好像特别不一样，肌肉是那样紧实的，皮肤却还是好像青春期认识的时候那样，跟一般“男人”的形象比起来，非常地柔软。他那样摩挲着，金钟仁好像有点害臊，又好像快要生气，他移开眼睛，不去看朴灿烈，抬起手，挠挠自己的脖颈，有点儿窘迫。朴灿烈觉得他那样让人心里很痒，忍不住去握住他的指尖。

然后，他们的脸孔重叠在了一起，接着是嘴唇。他模模糊糊有“金钟仁的嘴唇很软”的印象，大概是以前逗他直接拿了蛋糕上的草莓喂他吃的时候，手指碰到的时候的触感。用自己的嘴唇去接触的感受又有不同。金钟仁就那样静静地待着不动，也许他想的是好像小孩之间那样的BOBO，可朴灿烈想做的并不止如此，他含住金钟仁的下唇，慢慢、慢慢地吮吸舔舐着，手不知怎么地就自作主张地捧住了金钟仁的脸，拇指一下一下地抚摸着柔软的脸颊。

金钟仁好像都忘记了要怎么换气呼吸，手抵在自己的胸膛上，从鼻腔里发出小声的哼哼，不是熟睡中被自己吵到的那种嗔怒的哼哼，是黏糊糊的，有点甜蜜的，有点暧昧的。然后手滑了下去，自然而然地揽住了自己的腰，嘴唇也慢慢地放松下来，口腔打开，柔软的舌头试探着回应朴灿烈。

预想中要更干脆一点，爽朗的吻，“啵”地就分开，接下去无论是继续还是装作若无其事都可以的那种。可现在这个吻太黏糊了，变得好像只剩下了一种选项。

“要做吗？”他问金钟仁，手放在金钟仁的后脑勺上，掌心里是新剃过的短短的头发的触感，很痒。

他以为金钟仁会想很久，没想到他很快地点点头。

“做吧。”

金钟仁先进了自己房间，朴灿烈跟了进去。大概是因为这种“心血来潮”的气氛，金钟仁本来就光着上身，也无所谓推拉，三两下就把睡裤也褪下，赤条条地站在床前，望着朴灿烈。

起初是金钟仁躺着，抱着腿，露出臀缝之间，窄窄的穴口，任朴灿烈涂抹润滑液，手指插进去的时候，金钟仁身体一僵，皱着眉头，深呼吸了几次才能把肌肉放松下来。

手指进出，带出透明的液体，和咕啾咕啾的水声。即将被贯穿的部位开始慢慢变得柔软。

“够了吧？不能直接插进来吗？”注视着伸入自己的屁股里不断搅弄的手指，金钟仁觉得眼前的状况无论如何都太奇怪了一点。“还是这种地方……两个男人做爱真是奇怪。”

虽然这么说了，他却直接地去摸了摸朴灿烈还裹在内裤里鼓胀的阴茎。

自己因为屁股里的奇怪感受，处于一种情欲被撩拨起却即将疲软的半勃起状态，但对方仍旧十分硬挺，似乎是在极力按捺，这样想着金钟仁感到有些肉麻：只是做一下而已嘛，干嘛这么感动兮兮的，况且还没真的开始干什么——他的手忽然停住，那玩意儿不止很火热坚硬，尺寸也很可观……是这个东西要从那么窄的地方进到自己的屁股里吗？

“你……你不要再弄了。你快点插进来。”

心里明明想的是一回事，说出来的话却变成了另一回事。他有点不安，却好像在命令朴灿烈似的。

“真的？”朴灿烈蹭蹭他的脸，声音低低的，有一点性感。

“嗯。”

金钟仁倒在床上，正午的日光透过百叶窗照进来，很亮，他只好稍微把眼睛眯上，两只手还努力地抱着自己分开的大腿，模模糊糊地感觉到自己的膝盖弯被摸了摸，然后就有什么，抵住了自己的那个入口。

只是龟头刚挤进去了一点，他就好像全身的肌肉都纠结起来似地忍不住要把对方推出去。

“等、等下！”

朴灿烈停下来。

“能不能换一下……不是、不是那个意思，我是说，我能不能自己来？”

于是就变成了跨坐在朴灿烈身上的状态。他慢慢把腰沉下去，姿态可耻，像是在排泄一样，只不过自己是要违悖常理地要把另一个人的性器硬是塞进身体。

中途几次有想要放弃逃走的冲动，他握紧拳头抑制这个念头，咬着牙默默承受住，几乎忘了朴灿烈的存在。忽然有一只手扶住他的后腰，然后另一只手在他小腹上安抚性地摸了摸。

终于是整根没入，耻部相互紧紧贴着，甚至能感觉到穴口对方的囊袋。他以为换作是自己主动就会稍微好受一点，此刻却是连稍稍动一动都不能够了，屁股里那根粗大的肉刃简直是要把自己整个人都贯穿一样地令他疼痛。

房间里很热，朴灿烈躺在金钟仁的床上，看对方满头大汗地坐在自己身上的模样。是花了一点时间才完完全全进入金钟仁的身体，但实际上的时间应该没有体验到的感受那么漫长。他托着金钟仁腰，他的腰很细，不过和女孩子又不一样，不是仿若无骨的纤细柔滑，中间好像有一根充满韧劲的芯。金钟仁像跳Artificial Love那样，腰部凹出一个漂亮的弧度，表情却无疑是在受苦。刚刚才冲过凉，短短的前发现在又被汗打湿了。额角上的汗水顺着脸滑落下来，眼睛下面也是一片亮晶晶的水光，他紧紧皱着眉头，嘴唇也用力地咬住，为什么由情欲开始的事情会演变得好像苦难？

“你动一动——还、还是先不用了！”金钟仁磕磕巴巴，快要歪倒之际本能地抓住朴灿烈的手，紧紧握着，仿佛这样就能好受一点。

“很疼？”

“……屁股都要裂开了……”金钟仁嘟嘟囔囔，表情一如其他的哥哥们开玩笑说的那样，KAI是个抱怨鬼。

可朴灿烈知道这大概真的很难受，金钟仁犹犹豫豫，向他伸出手臂：“我想抱着哥——下面太痛了……”

朴灿烈撑着身子坐起来，手把金钟仁揽在怀里，这过程中姿势变化带动起交合部位的角度变化又让金钟仁“嘶……嘶……”地倒抽了几口凉气。

两个人就用这种说不上是色情还是温情的姿势抱在一起，金钟仁伏在他的肩头，朴灿烈只感到肩窝里一片湿，是汗还是眼泪，他疑心金钟仁疼哭了。

他像哄小孩似地，笨拙地用手掌一下一下顺着金钟仁光裸的脊背。他也有些发疼，完全勃起状态却不能动作的阴茎被肉壁紧紧包裹，对方努力试图适应带动身体内部一阵一阵收缩，就像一张小嘴不断不断地吮吸着自己的性器，他情不自禁去吻金钟仁的耳后。

“哎！你！”金钟仁苦笑着轻轻推了一下朴灿烈的胸口，索性不说敬语，“好像又变大了……你干嘛啊？”

这种事情哪里由得人自由控制，朴灿烈无法回答，身上的背心又被人抓了一把。

“真不公平，”金钟仁又在抱怨，“我脱得光溜溜的，哥还穿着呢？”

把背心拉下来又折腾了一阵，两个人终于完完全全地坦诚相对，肌肤与肌肤相贴，窗外的日光一道一道地透进来，在金钟仁小小的乳粒上折了一折，朴灿烈忍不住去舔了舔它。

他慢慢地抽动起来，觉得很舒服，金钟仁的身体里又绵又热，金钟仁紧紧搂住他，怕自己在颠簸中跌下去，脸贴在他肩膀上，默不作声，大概在忍着痛。

那么近，朴灿烈转过头，嘴唇贴在他脸上来来回回亲了又亲，金钟仁抬起头，拉住朴灿烈的手贴到自己的脸上，眼睛还是半闭着，身上也出了一层汗水，整个人都湿漉漉的。

“你再亲亲我。”

于是嘴唇与嘴唇、舌头与舌头又一次黏糊地交缠融化在了一起，朴灿烈的手从他脸上滑下去、滑下去，覆在他的一边胸部上。金钟仁的乳头小小一粒非常可爱，大概因为肤色深的缘故，乳头也是比较深的颜色，很漂亮，拇指和食指捻住软软的肉粒，掐一掐，金钟仁就发出半是忍痛半是爽快的呻吟。

“这里也会有感觉吗？”

金钟仁抬起眼看他，上挑的眼尾微微发红，不甘心咬住朴灿烈的嘴唇，又凶又狠地吻回去。

他还在揉弄抚摸着金钟仁的胸部。年下的一方胸口的肌肉锻练得非常出色，匀称结实，是身为同性的队友们都发自内心称赞的程度，不只是胸口而已，腹部和胳膊上一用力就会硬邦邦鼓起的筋肉也都充满了所谓的“男性美”——这一切都让朴灿烈很清楚地意识到自己此刻抱着的是另一个男人，抱在怀里的话当然还是女孩子小小软软的身体比较习惯，但不知为何，金钟仁的身体在他眼里是那样地令人着迷。

哪怕连胳肢窝那种地方，同包括自己在内的男人们比起来，金钟仁都是那么地娇嫩性感。排练新专辑的舞的时候，有一段要把胳膊举起来的编舞，自己对舞蹈总是很慢才能上手，金钟仁示范了几遍，自己却不由自主地留意他抬手时稍微露出的腋下的皮肤。

这么想着，手指就滑向胸部与腋窝之间的那片柔软细嫩的皮肉，金钟仁怕痒，立马瑟缩了一下。

“干嘛，”金钟仁试图向后躲开，可两人的身体藉由自己的臀部相连接着，自己无论如何是逃不开的，“有点痒啦……”

“你让我舔舔。”

“……什么？”金钟仁瞪大了圆圆的眼睛，“舔什么？！”

下一刻他就被推倒仰面躺在床上，两只手都与人交扣着，胳膊一下就被推高，这种全面暴露的感觉又让他惶恐不安起来。

朴灿烈俯下身，凑近对方的腋窝。

受到惊吓的金钟仁立马扭动起来，胳膊被压住了，他尽可能地想要从朴灿烈的压制中挣脱。

“干什么啊？会臭的——我出了好多汗……干嘛要舔那里嘛？！”

“我喜欢。”

这么说着，手指绕住金钟仁稀疏的毛发，然后低头一点点地慢慢舔湿，舌面细细品味着被自己唾液和本身的汗水濡湿的细腻的皮肤。的确有一些非常淡的气味，但算不上“臭”，更像是果实完全成熟之后的，诱惑人去品尝的，非常色情的味道。

金钟仁徒劳地挣扎着，最后也放弃了，被朴灿烈压着舔吮，似乎觉得这样的状况非常荒诞可笑，低低地笑了起来。

他已经开始渐渐习惯了身体中另一人的阳具不断的顶弄搅拌，痛还是痛的，对方粗大的阴茎摩擦压迫到屁股中某一处时自己却会前所未有地感受到难以言喻的麻酥酥的快感，腰部都像是要麻痹了一样。股间被从自己身体中带出的东西濡湿，只可能是事前朴灿烈涂进去的润滑剂——那里怎么可能会因为性交就自动分泌出润滑的液体呢？即便如此，他还是恍惚产生了自己像是一只发情的母狗的错觉。比自己年长一岁的哥，此刻赤裸地伏在自己的身上，不断、不断地嗅闻舔吮着自己的耳垂、脖颈、腋窝、胸口、乳首，肚子上的两颗小痣，甚至更往下。

“钟仁妮好像很在意。”

“什么啊。”金钟仁举起一遍胳膊，挡在眼睛上，遮住越来越亮的炽烈日光。

“自己。”

“才没有……”金钟仁扁了扁嘴，不满地反问，“最爱装帅气的不是哥哥们吗……？”

“洗完澡会偷偷照镜子，觉得自己身体很漂亮？……啊，这里也是，”手指划过金钟仁肚脐到耻部之间的皮肤，“自己把毛剃掉了噢？以前毛茸茸的好像小熊崽子似的……很臭美啊。”

“你说什么……”金钟仁作势要把他的头推开，“哥才是臭美。”

这种不知道有什么趣味的话一来一去地说了几回，之后能清晰回忆起来的就是高潮之前的状态。金钟仁背对着坐在他怀里，稍微挺起腰，借着他挺动的力量，也配合地摆动起腰肢，每次撞击时，就发出小小的喘息。朴灿烈觉得很喜欢，忍不住把他又抱紧，齿尖叼住和自己截然不同的又薄又小的耳朵，情不自禁地探入舌尖。金钟仁似乎处在快感即将来临的边缘，已经顾不得耳朵被湿淋淋地吮吸亲吻，手向后抚摸着朴灿烈的颈侧，脸上是完全沉迷陶醉于性爱的艳丽的神态。身前的阴茎在毫无抚慰的情况下，依然精神奕奕地勃起了，铃口汨汨地渗出透明的体液。朴灿烈一边手揽住怀中人的肩头，一边手探下去包裹住对方的囊袋然后缓缓揉弄起来。

“哈啊……”

金钟仁大声地呻吟起来，内部也一下绞紧了，完全抛弃了展露痴态的羞耻心一般地扭动起身体来迎合身后一次比一次强烈的顶弄，并不是完全感受不到痛感了，但内壁被粗大的阳具来回摩擦时，他感受到几乎要窒息的快感。睾丸被哥握住玩弄，不知道是不是因为朴灿烈手指稍微有点粗糙的缘故，只是稍微的感官上就是绝顶的刺激性。

“嗯……”

身体内部不自觉地痉挛起来，腰部和大腿也一下失去了力气，好像失禁一般不受控制地颤抖抽搐，精液一股一股地持续射出，自己和对方的大腿都沾到了一点。射精时有些灵魂出窍了，他一瞬间产生了自己会歪倒跌落的幻觉，而后感受到朴灿烈牢牢把握住自己身体的臂膀。

几乎是同时，好像因为自己身体的变化，对方也在自己体内射出了。

他向后靠在朴灿烈身上，大口大口的喘着气。两个人都湿透了，因为汗。即便如此，谁也没有介意汗湿的皮肤贴在一起的感觉。

于是又不得不再去冲一次凉。冲凉的时候反而开始不好意思了，金钟仁飞快地把自己里里外外洗了个干净，匆匆擦了身体，套上宽松的睡裤就跑了出去。等到朴灿烈出去时，看见才起床不过几个小时的他又躺回了床上。

朴灿烈想起来，之前搬家带过来一只很旧的电风扇，一直没有拿出来用，现在擦擦干净还能给两个人吹吹风。

金钟仁半梦半醒，毛巾被盖在肚子上，偶尔发出一些意义不明的含混的音节。

“……”

“我把风扇装好就来。”

“……”

“你不是热嘛。”

“……”

风扇装好的时候已经是下午三四点钟了。太阳斜下去了一点，但还是很亮。金钟仁面朝着墙，光光的背朝向他。他不记得以前有没有类似的场面，那时候是少年男孩子的背，瘦瘦的，大家都差不多。

他贴着金钟仁的背，在旁边躺下，胳膊自然而然地环过去，手握住金钟仁的手。

金钟仁又快睡着了，扭了扭，好像是嫌热，可也没抗拒。

风在他们背后吹过来吹过去。

 

-fin-

 


End file.
